


Equilibrium

by CorsetJinx



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: There are times when he lives up to the nameParantapatoo well. The scope of his focus narrows down to a single point and allows for nothing else. When that happens, she is there to distract him. He has learned to do the same for her, when necessary.





	Equilibrium

His master's skin was soft. Of all the things for his senses to hone in on while she led him by the hand towards her room, that stood out the most. Arjuna could feel it under his palm, his gloves but a nuisance to him today. He'd removed them and now he had the opportunity to ground himself in the present by marveling at the pleasant warmth coming from his master's hand.

She would be softer in other places, he knew. Under her clothes and in hidden places only _he_ had been privileged enough to touch thus far. He'd taken great pleasure in learning that. In discovering where the sensitive band of skin at the base of her neck could make her shiver. Where she was ticklish. What spots made her sigh.

Now it was his turn to be examined as the solitude of her room closed in around them. Arjuna let go of her hand with only an inkling of reluctance, pushing back a swallow when her fingers curled around his chin. They were not much separated in terms of height. He need only tilt his head just so to meet her eye.

It was the directness of her gaze that made it difficult now. The carefully stern set of her features. How she _appraised_ him.

That she would look into his eyes without fear of _what_ might be found there was something he still found novel. It made his breath hitch, quickening the flutter of his pulse in his throat and wrists.

She caught that as well. A knowing look surfaced in her eyes and Arjuna allowed himself to swallow this time. He might lose the nerve to, later.

"Like that, hm?" She let him go, pushing him back a half step with that same hand. "Take your clothes off."

His hands came up of their own accord to obey. He'd just touched the edge of his collar when she made him go still with a look.

"Stay with me, Arjuna. That's an order. No wandering off inside your own head."

She knew him so well. Almost _too_ well.

"Yes, Master." He answered, stripping off the first layer of his clothes and folding them. Those he set aside with care, head lowered so that he could preserve a thin veneer of calm as he reached for the next article of clothing to remove. It was slightly chilly within the room. As it always was in Chaldea. Only now it served to make his nerves tingle. To draw his senses taunt with awareness.

It took effort not to cover himself when at last he stood bare before her. _Logically_ Arjuna knew that she had seen nearly every inch of him at some point, whether in battle or at rest or in the act of closing his arms around her and trapping her body against his. There was nothing to be ashamed of in his looks yet something within him persisted in keeping his head low, eyes averted until she brought up a hand force him into looking at her.

The pad of her thumb stroked a slow curve over his bottom lip and that touch alone made his belly tighten. Arjuna blinked, waiting for the next instruction she might choose to give him. It felt right, almost natural in how their dynamic had evolved. They each served by turns and while it had taken time to learn the extent of giving and taking, Arjuna could safely assure himself that anything his Master offered or took from him would never be done in malice.

"Still with me?" She asked, searching his face. Arjuna nodded, only to suck in a breath when her stare grew sharp. A misstep on his part. She had asked him to respond rather than lingering in the labyrinth of his own mind.

Parting his lips to wet them Arjuna slowly answered. "I am, Master. You do not need to worry."

"Liar." The hand which cupped his chin now let go to gently bump her knuckles against his jaw. He let his head fall back a little, going with the motion and resisting the urge to break free of the curious languidness that held him so complacent. As if she noticed - _she did, of course she did_ \- his Master slid her hand in his and tugged him after her.

He went, shivering a little in the cold and wishing the floor were something besides tile. Wood, perhaps. Or even stone. But he followed her every step until she released his hand, a soft word from her making his hands lift to follow her instruction. The buttons of her shirt eased free under his fingers. She raised her arms enough to make guiding the garment off her person easier. Arjuna turned it around in his hands, intending to fold it, stopping when she tapped his hand with a finger.

Letting the shirt fall he turned back to her, calloused fingers brushing over scars and scrapes to coax the rest of her clothes free. She was warm as well as soft; now that Arjuna had begun to touch her he found it difficult to stop. His hands sought after her warmth, chasing it across her stomach and hips, up her back and briefly settling on her shoulders. One of her hands eased into the curls of his hair and Arjuna reveled in the chills that the feeling of her nails over his scalp brought.

Their first kiss was slow, somewhat messy as their noses almost bumped and he tilted his head to make the angle easier. When the tip of his tongue pressed coyly against the swell of her lips she parted them, matching him kiss for kiss. Parting for breath allowed him to feel the tingle in his mouth, the haze which had taken over his senses deepened now that he'd gotten a taste of his Master's mouth.

A thrill of victory rose in Arjuna's chest as he took in the flush on her cheeks. How it crept down the sides of her neck, almost to her chest. It must have shown on his face because her mouth quirked on the right side, distant amusement turning her expression almost soft.

When she pushed him down Arjuna knelt, palms smoothing over the curve of her hips and the soft skin of her thighs. The taste and scent of her filled his nose and mouth when she lowered herself onto the bed behind her, allowing him to draw close and put his mouth to use. She shuddered under the flick of his tongue and lips, breath catching when he managed to tease her hips into lifting for more. He used a measure of his Servant's strength to pin them as he pleased, satisfied that, in this, he held the advantage.

A protest left his Master when he did this, her hand sliding into his hair once more but she did not tell him to stop. Arjuna waited, savoring the tense and release of her muscles under his hands and counted every climax that he managed to coax from her as she clung to the blankets with her free hand. She drew him up once she'd had enough, pressing a hungry kiss to his mouth that he returned.

Laying beside her was enough to settle his nerves. To quell the want that threatened to turn his hands impatient. The feeling of her hand closing around him was distraction enough, in return his fingers gently spread her open once more and began the careful stroking his tongue had used against her. She shuddered, eyes liquid and soft as she watched him. 

He could drown in that warmth she regarded him with. Even as his fingers coaxed another series of trembles from her and her hand stroking the length of his cock made him tuck his lip between his teeth so as not to utter a sound. Arjuna shifted, wanting to be closer; to see for himself the exact moment when her eyes might lose focus and haze over when she came.

Instead her free hand gently nudged his away from the warmth between her legs. Before he could be properly disappointed she had that same hand on his shoulder, pushing him onto his back so she could ease a leg over him. Like this, her hair tumbled freely over her shoulders. Almost enough to hide her breasts from his sight, though she permitted him the chance to explore for himself as she leaned over to dig a bottle from under the spare pillow.

Arjuna recognized it for what it was. Fond amusement darted across his features as the tips of his fingers circled her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger to watch her shiver.

"Master," he hummed low in his throat, forgetting to be shy when he shifted his hips to align them with hers. "That is not a fit place for keeping such a secret. Too easy for a wandering hand to come across it and wonder what you do when you are alone."

She was not entirely quick enough to mask the twitch of her mouth but the softness and warmth of her hand closing around him again was its own form of revenge. The lubricant made it easier. Made his breath hitch and lashes fall, reducing the world to half-dark shapes.

"I don't remember saying you could _sass_ me, Arjuna." She rose up on her knees and he steadied her, held her gaze and tried not to groan when she eased herself down his length. Her other hand braced against the space by his head and he unthinkingly reached for It, offering his own strength as a means of support as their fingers twined.

"Should I beg your forgiveness?" He asked, fingers tightening around her own as she settled; breathing slowly so he would not give in to the urge to move just yet. "Would that please you?"

Her fingers brushed over his mouth as if to shush him but she was smiling when she looked at him again. She moved and he was left grasping at her hands, the rise of her hip, for a sense of control. Of steadiness as she gently rolled her hips.

"I think you're doing a good job of pleasing me so far." She mused, knuckles stroking the curve of his cheek as he framed her hips with his hands. Arjuna turned his face into the touch, looking up at her through his lashes as met the rocking of her hips with his own.

She trembled, cheeks flooding with color and her mouth parting in a little gasp. With a faint smile tugging at his mouth Arjuna repeated the motion, bringing her down for a hard kiss as she held onto him. More than the heat of her around him it was better to feel her like this, chest to chest; breath ghosting against his neck when she tried to hide her face there. To wind his fingers into the mess of her hair and softly tug, urging her up for another kiss.

He marked the spot of her pulse with an open mouthed kiss when she came, holding her still against him. It was easy enough to flip their positions and press her back against the rumpled blankets, to seal his mouth over hers so he could savor the sound she made when he moved his body inside hers.

" _Stay with me_ , Master." Arjuna murmured, curling his fingers under her knee and coax her leg to wrap around him. "We are not finished yet."


End file.
